Easier to Run
by Dark Umbreon
Summary: A short AAMRN story.


/* Easier to Run *\

A/N: Yes, you guessed it another LP song, based fic. Linkin Park has a lot of good songs for fics, ya know. Oh, and sorry 'bout the loooooooong delay with In the End, writers block got to me… again. And of course, the pressure of mid terms…

No, don't own Pokemon or the song (though I wish I did)

OK, now that that's over, on with the story (I just love saying that!)

Peacefulness, that's what tonight is, but one thing is restless. It's Misty. On a rock she sits, tears roll down her face as she remembers what had happened years ago.

"Misty, what's wrong?"

"What are you doing here, Ash?"

"It's a free country, ain't it?" He shrugged "I wanna know what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Alright." Ash begins to walk away

"Well…there is one thing…"

Ash turns around again.

"Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past, bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have, the secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see, like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played."

"Tell me the story, Misty."

"It goes like this…"

"Daisy, Lily, Violet, Misty, we have to hurry."

"But why Mommy?" Asks a three-year-old Misty

"You wont understand now, I'll tell you when you're older."

Then a loud bang echoes through the alley, and 'Mommy' falls to the ground, breathing hard, but for the last time…

"It was my Father, he killed her. I just want it to stop."

  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played  
  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past  
  


If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave  
  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler to change  
  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
It's easier to go  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

                                                           -Linkin Park

"Misty, you're not the only person with a dad like yours."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked

"Myself, actually. My dad got drunk one night and tried to hurt me and my mom."

"What happened after that?"

"My mom kicked him out. I'm not very proud of my father."

Ash turned away.

"Neither am I."

"Misty, the point I'm trying to make is, you're being too hard on yourself. Misty, you're my friend and I care about you."

"Really, Ash?"

He nodded his head. Misty leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ash."

The End

As I always said, a good AAMRN has at least 'I love you' and a kiss, but there are exceptions (In this case, anyway).

Good or bad?

D_Umbreon@hotmail.com

Email me!


End file.
